


It’s definitely right

by GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping in one bed, and they like to cuddle, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny
Relationships: Aziraphale/Beelzebub/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	It’s definitely right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerenwenNolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerenwenNolat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to tell if polyamory is right for you, a Helpful Guide by the Principality Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789142) by [MerenwenNolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerenwenNolat/pseuds/MerenwenNolat). 




End file.
